


Loving You is Easy

by a_static_world



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Sickeningly Sweet, because disney was too coward to give us, happy new year babies, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world
Summary: After the final battle, Finn and Poe finally resolve themselves
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Loving You is Easy

_ It’s over. It’s over it’s over it’s over it’s over it’s over.  _

Finn scanned the area, again and again and again. Searching. Everywhere he looked people rejoiced, clasping their loved ones, kissing and crying and laughing and breathing. They had lost, of course. Almost half the landing pads were empty. But that was for another time. They’d made it out, and Force be damned if they weren’t going to celebrate. 

_ He made it out.  _

All of a sudden a shakily pointed finger slid into Finn’s view. He found himself pointing back as Poe’s hand tangled in his hair, dragging him close, holding on tight as their cheeks became sticky with tears.

Lips found his and oh, Poe was kissing him. Poe’s lips tasted like tears and sweat and dust and blood and grime and it didn’t matter because Poe was  _ kissing him _ , like Finn had only seen in alleys and space-porn and, well, after battles.

So Finn closed his eyes and kissed back, hard and hot and full of adrenaline and tears and probably with too much tongue and teeth but Poe was smiling into his mouth and oh, wasn’t that just the best feeling in the galaxy. 

They pulled apart, finally, blushing, breathless. 

_ He’s beautiful _ . 

And then Rey was there, and Finn’s cheeks were wet again and the round-robin of  _ I thought you were dead, no you, how the hell did you-  _ started anew. 

There was, of course, a celebration. Music, and dancing, and food, and as much liquor as everyone could hold (which, for the likes of Lando and Chewy, turned out to be quite a lot). Finn lost Poe in the revelry, hands grabbing at his jacket every five steps and demanding his attention. And, well, he wanted to give it, wanted to feel like he didn’t just almost die seven times over the course of sixteen hours. It was nice, really. The life of a stormtrooper is cold and distant. Brutal. Finn had missed the warmth and kindness of people more than he cared to admit. 

Disengaging himself from the throng, giving a last few words of condolence, he spotted Poe across the room with Zurii (who he definitely was not jealous of, absolutely not, not even a little). Poe’s eyes found him then and  _ oh, the way his face lights up _ . 

Okay, so maybe the jealousy thing wasn’t necessary. 

And then Poe’s hands latched onto him, in a different way than everyone else’s, in a good way, and Poe was saying  _ let’s dance _ , and Finn was being dragged onto the dance floor, which was just the landing pad of a ship that didn’t make it home. The dance was foreign, a partner dance that Finn didn’t understand, but Poe’s calluses were scraping his hands and up his arms and under his jacket in the most delicious way and Finn couldn’t help but let his eyelids flutter closed, letting the rhythm and Poe’s hands melt and sculpt and move him. The world could wait; he’d saved it for a reason. 

He opened his eyes when the music stopped to find Poe grinning at him, in the way that made his eyes crinkle up just like Finn loved, the way that meant Poe was happy. Poe grabbed his hand again, tugging Finn through the crowd and into his quarters. This wasn’t strange; there was only so much bunking space on the Falcon, and as Rey and Chewy both demanded their own bunks, it left Finn and Poe to get cozy in one bed. So Finn allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed, head on Poe’s chest and the rest of him curled up by his side, listening to him breathe. 

“Let’s just...lie here, ‘kay?” Poe’s voice cut the silence, the question tremulous under Finn’s ear. 

Finn groaned, exhaustion settling into his limbs as the adrenaline of the day (god, it's only been a day) wore off. 

“Honestly, I don’t think I could do much more at this point.”

Poe’s answering chuckle reverberated in Finn’s head, and he could almost  _ feel _ the dumb grin on Poe’s face that surely mirrored his own. 

So he leaned up and kissed it off his mouth, of course. 

Eventually they fell asleep, hands and legs intertwined, counting the other’s breaths for fear that the bubble might burst overnight and thrust them back into the hell they’d so recently escaped. 

The next morning Finn woke up to Poe’s lips on his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his mouth, his jaw, his neck, his ear, and back up to his forehead. He sat up, Poe sitting back on his knees and staring at him. 

“What?”

“You know, I thought this ‘wanting to kiss you all the time’ thing woulda worn off by now.”

“It hasn’t?”

“Not for a second, pal. Think I mighta kissed you in my sleep last night.”

Finn blushed. Feeling loved, feeling wanted, it wasn’t exactly new to him. Rey loved him, and Chewy, and Rose, but this felt different. He had loved Poe almost since they met, and he knew Poe felt the same. There’s nothing like helping a wanted space criminal escape, escaping with him, developing a crush, crash landing on a desert planet and thinking he’s dead, wearing his jacket, finding him alive, following him through hell and back through several space battles, falling in love, both of you almost dying at several points, winning a space war against literal evil and almost dying again to cement your undying bond with somebody. Ah, memories. 

Finn leaned up and kissed Poe, soft and sweet and sleepy. 

“That’s for helping me escape,”

Kiss. 

“That’s for giving me your jacket,”

Kiss.

“And that’s for loving me, Poe Dameron.”

Poe’s turn to blush, Finn noted, with no small satisfaction. 

“Now come back and lay with me. We’ve only got so long before the universe decides to hit us with more shit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HI BABIES  
> TWO POSTS IN AN AMOUNT OF TIME  
> WEOW  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR  
> THIS IS ALMOST 1k AND IM VERY PROUD OF MYSELF  
> i’m mad at disney for denying us our long-deserved finnpoe canon but at least we have oscar isaac lobbying for us   
> also go see little women if you have the time greta gerwig is a genius woman and i love her


End file.
